Farewell
by Liligi
Summary: Loki conta a verdade para Mayura. Ele terá de partir no dia seguinte, como ela reagirá com isso?


Capítulo I

Capítulo I

Aqueles olhos me encaravam. Aqueles olhos verdes que eu bem conhecia. Mas, agora não pertencia a um garotinho e sim a um homem. Não de beleza inferior quanto a que aquele garotinho possuía, era a mesma beleza. Tudo era o mesmo: O modo que me encarava, os traços, a mesma expressão séria. Era ele. Eu sabia que era. Aquele homem diante de mim era aquele garotinho com quem eu convivi por algum tempo.

- Mayura – ele murmurou com aquela voz que ele usava quando queria fazer com que eu entendesse algo sério.

- Sim? – falei com a voz rouca. Não estava gostando daquela situação, me sentia muito desconfortável, e o tom que ele usara para falar comigo me deixou ainda mais nervosa.

- Lembra-se... – ele começou e parou, parecia procurar as palavras certas -... De quando me perguntou quem eu era?

- Sim. Você respondeu: "Eu sou eu mesmo".

- Isso. Naquela ocasião tínhamos acabado de nos conhecer, e, para falar a verdade, queria que saísse da minha vida. – ele confessou, com o mesmo tom de calma.

- Você... Queria? – falei, ainda me sentindo um pouco sem chão com o que ele dissera.

- Sim. Não queria envolvê-la em meio a um problema que não lhe diz respeito, nem a ninguém desse mundo.

- Do que está falando, Loki-kun?

A cada frase que ele dizia eu me sentia confusa.

- Eu sou um Deus, Mayura. – ele afirmou, me encarando tão fixamente e tão intensamente, que, por um instante, fez com que minhas pernas fraquejassem.

"Certo. Ele sempre foi cheio de si, e também é muito bonito, mas se achar um deus já é demais!" – Pensei.

- Não brinque com esse tipo de coisa, Loki-kun! – Falei num tom de repreensão

- Não estou brincando. – o ruivo se aproximou perigosamente, ainda me encarando com aquele semblante sério – Eu sou Loki, o deus das trapaças.

- Loki-kun, não minta para mim! – exclamei cada vez mais fora de mim. Não sabia se era por estar com um péssimo pressentimento sobre isso ou se porque a história dele até que fazia sentido. Afinal, como explicar que um garotinho de dez anos se tornou um homem adulto de uma hora para outra?

- Mayura... – ele deu mais um passo a frente – Você sabe que tudo o que eu digo é verdade, sei que sabe. Por isso, vou lhe dizer de uma vez por todas; Meu destino é derrotar Odin e me tornar o rei do mundo dos deuses, a guerra já está acontecendo e... – ele respirou fundo, parecia querer tomar coragem, eu por minha vez, estava apavorada, minha mente não funcionava direito - ... E terei que voltar a Asgard, Mayura.

Ele concluiu a frase a frase e continuou a me encarar, provavelmente esperando alguma reação da minha parte. Mas meu cérebro parecia ter parado de funcionar. Ele iria embora, iria me deixar para sempre!

- Quando? – Foi tudo o que consegui dizer enquanto encarava o chão, não conseguia olhar para aqueles olhos verdes que tanto me atormentavam.

- Amanhã. – Ele demorou a responder, senti o olhar dele cobre mim e isso só fez com que uma vontade intensa de chorasse se apossasse de mim.

- Bem, adeus, então. – Essas palavras saíram involuntariamente de minha boca, me virei já preparada para voltar para casa, já que eu odiava despedidas e aquela seria uma que eu não conseguiria suportar, contudo, logo senti a mão de Loki-kun sobre meu braço, e num movimento brusco, fui parar entre os braços dele.

Senti aqueles braços fortes ao redor da minha cintura, a respiração lenta e compassada dele roçar em meu pescoço e não pude mais conter minhas lágrimas. Elas desceram fartas por meu rosto enquanto eu lutava contra os soluços que queriam se fazer audíveis, mas não queria que Loki ouvisse, não queria ser um empecilho em seu destino, não queria fazer com que ele se sentisse mal por eu estar triste diante daquela despedida.

- Desculpe-me, Mayura. – Ele sussurrou próximo ao meu ouvido, fazendo com que meu corpo estremecesse por completo e que meu coração doesse ainda mais do que já estava.

Loki me apertou ainda mais de encontro a seu corpo, eu tinha certeza de que se ele me apertasse mais um pouquinho mais, ele conseguiria ouvir as batias aceleradas de meu coração, se é que ele já não estava ouvindo...

- Eu não queria fazer com que você sofresse. – ele continuou sua frase em um tom sereno.

- Eu... Eu estou... Bem... – Falei com a voz falha e certa de não estava nada bem. – Não se preocupe comigo, Loki-kun.

Falei no tom mais amável que encontrei, não estava bem, mas também não queria deixá-lo mais preocupado. Ele abriu a boca para responder, mas nesse exato instante, senti um liquido escorrer por minha face e não eram as lagrimas que eu já havia controlado a minha vontade de chorar. Era chuva.

As finas gotas de água começaram a cair sobre nós, e eu, mentalmente, agradeci por isso, pois fez com que Loki-kun desistisse de rebater e fazer com que eu me traísse e falasse o que realmente sentia.

E não demorou muito para que começasse a chover forte.

O pensamento de que a natureza também estava triste por que Loki iria embora fez com que minhas lágrimas voltassem a encher meus olhos e se misturassem a água da chuva em meu rosto.

- Venha. – O deus de cabelos ruivos disse, tomando minhas mãos e me puxando para dentro da casa onde funcionava a agência de detetives enjaku, eu o segui sem pronunciar uma palavra, sentindo meu corpo inteiro tremer de frio e também por conta do contato com a mão dele. – Yamino!

Ele chamou o rapaz que veio imediatamente a porta de entrada, e se surpreendeu ao nos ver completamente encharcados.

- Oh, céus! Vocês estão completamente molhados. – Yamino exclamou num tom preocupado – Vou pegar umas toalhas, não se movam.

Ele disse antes de subir as escadas para pegar as toalhas. Passei meus braços ao redor de meu corpo para me aquecer um pouco, estava tão fora de mim naquele momento que aquilo fora uma ação automática.

Porém um trovão ecoou no céu e fez com que eu me assustasse pra valer.

Ao ouvir meu grito desesperado, Loki-kun se aproximou e me abraçou uma vez mais. Senti que toda a minha razão ia por água abaixo novamente, era maravilhoso estar entre aqueles braços, e, ao mesmo tempo, era horrível saber que seria a última vez que sentiria aquilo.

- Shh... Estou aqui Mayura. – ele falou num sussurro abraçando-me com mais força, provavelmente sentia meu corpo tremer, um pouco pelo o medo, um pouco pelo frio e... Um pouco pela a tristeza. – Está tudo bem.

- Loki-kun... – murmurei pousando minhas mãos sobre o peito dele, e logo em seguida agarrei firmemente a camisa que ele vestia.

- Não se preocupe com nada... – ele se afastou um pouquinho de mim para voltar a me fitar. Eu ergui meu olhar para cima, ele estava ainda mais lindo. Os cabelos ruivos molhados caiam sobre seus olhos verdes, dando um ar de displicência, a camisa transparente e colada a seu peito, e tudo isso me fez tremer. De novo.

- Aqui estão as toalhas. – Yamino voltou com duas toalhas fazendo com que Loki-kun se afastasse completamente de mim, percebi que logo atrás de Yamino-kun estava Fenrir que me lançou um olhar um breve olhar desconfiado e depois mudou para Loki.

- Obrigado, Yamino. – Loki pegou as toalhas, entregou uma e com a outra começou a secar seu cabelo calmamente. – Mayura, pode ir ao quarto de hóspedes para se secar melhor, além disso, você precisa trocar de roupa.

Balancei negativamente a cabeça.

- Eu estou bem, aliás, nem tenho outra roupa para vestir aqui. – meu tom saiu fraco e foi estranhado por todos no lugar, resolvi que ficar próxima a Loki não me faria com que sentisse melhor então preparei uma fuga estratégica – Eu vou para perto da lareira me aquecer um pouco, e mais, a chuva não deve demorar a passar.

Eu me enganei. Fiquei um bom tempo na frente da lareira enquanto olhava através da janela esperando a chuva se dissipar, mas apenas piorou, e mais trovões surgiram do nada. O pior é que estava tarde, só um louco sairia em meio a uma tempestade daquelas e àquela hora da noite.

- Mayura, é melhor que ligue para sua casa avisando que passará a noite aqui. – Ouvi a voz de Loki-kun surgir do nada atrás de mim e me virei instantaneamente. – Não tem como voltar para sua casa hoje, e nem em sonhos eu deixaria você sair nessa tempestade.

Ele falou enquanto se aproximava de mim, desviei meu olhar para as chamas da lareira, não querendo encarar aquele par de olhos verde esmeralda, já estava suficientemente mal, então apenas assenti levemente com a cabeça antes de me levantar e ir até o telefone, deixando-o sozinho.

O telefone tocou algumas vezes antes que eu pudesse ouvir a voz aborrecida de meu pai do outro lado da linha.

- Alô, papai.

- Mayura, é você, minha filha?

- Sim.

- Onde você está, está bem?

- Estou sim, papai, estou na casa do Loki-kun...

- Na casa daquele garotinho?

- É...

- Quem bom que você está segura, já estava preocupado.

- É... Eu liguei para avisar que vou passar a noite aqui, okay?

- Está bem. Mas o que aconteceu? Você parece triste...

- Não é nada, papai. – falei com um sorriso amarelo no rosto, mesmo que meu pai não pudesse ver. – Eu apenas estou um pouco chateada por causa da chuva. – menti, afinal não havia outra saída.

- Tudo bem, então. – ouvi meu pai dizer desconfiado. – Boa noite, minha filha, que Deus lhe abençoe.

- Boa noite, papai. – murmurei antes de recolocar o fone no gancho.

Suspirei pesadamente e me virei, mas quando o fiz, dei de cara com Loki-kun que segurava algo entre os braços.

- Aqui. – ele estendeu uma camisa para mim – Você não vai ficar com essas roupas úmidas, pode ficar doente.

Peguei a camisa. Era branca, exatamente igual a que ele usava, senti meu rosto arder ao perceber que a camisa pertencia a ele.

- Não precisa, Loki-kun. – falei sem jeito.

- Não seja teimosa, Mayura. Você está toda molhada, vai acordar amanhã com a maior febre. – ele disse num tom de sermão.

- Tá... – falei baixinho apertando a camisa entre meus braços e logo em seguida subi para o quarto de hóspedes.

Tranquei a porta quando passei, coloquei a camisa sobre a cama suavemente. Depois me despi, jogando as peças de roupas molhadas sobre o assoalho de madeira, peguei a toalha e sequei meu corpo lentamente, com meus pensamentos ainda em Loki-kun...

"O que está pensando, Mayura Daidouji? Ele é adulto, pode fazer o que bem entender... Até mesmo... Ir embora".– pensei, e uma lágrima furtiva desceu por meu rosto e se alojou em minha boca, onde senti o gosto amargo da lágrima, o mesmo gosto que possuía aquela despedida.

Coloquei a toalha sobre a cama e peguei a camisa, depois a vesti. Fiquei inebriada a sentir aquele cheiro doce...

"Cheira igualzinho ao Loki-kun" – Pensei com os olhos fechados aproveitando aquele aroma.

Meus sentidos se confundiram. Podia sentir meu corpo sendo envolvido pelos braços dele mais uma vez, mas quando abri meus olhos vi que estava sozinha no quarto.

Deixei um suspiro escapar de meus lábios. Eu estava enlouquecendo. Desde quando eu sentia tudo aquilo por aquele deus? Literalmente falando...

xXx

- Por que a garota estava assim, papai? – Fenrir indagou ao pai que estava sentado em sua poltrona fingindo estar lendo algo.

- Por acaso... Por acaso você falou à ela, Loki-sama? – Yamino perguntou preocupado.

- Sim... – Loki respondeu abaixando os olhos.

- Você realmente contou a ela toda a verdade? – Fenrir indagou surpreso. – Por quê?

Loki, sem dizer nenhuma palavra, levantou-se e subiu para seu próprio quarto, pensou em ir até o quarto de Mayura desejá-lhe boa noite, mas iria partir pela a manhã e não queria tornar as coisas mais difíceis, tanto para ele quanto para Mayura.

- Adeus, Mayura... – Ele murmurou parado em frente à porta dela, depois voltou a andar refazendo o trajeto até seu quarto, que ficava um pouco antes do da jovem.

xXx

Eu me revirava debaixo das cobertas, não conseguia dormir, toda vez que fechava os olhos, sentia o cheiro adocicado que a camisa de Loki-kun exalava e começava a imaginar a partida dele. Era algo para o qual eu não estava preparada para enfrentar.

Sentei-me na cama e fiquei a pensar durante algum tempo. Um trovão seguido por um raio fez com que eu me assustasse e perdesse o meu fio de pensamento. Pelo visto, aquela seria uma longa, longa noite...

Levantei-me decidida a ir para baixo, tomar um copo de leite, talvez olhar para a lareira, me acalmar, sabe?

E foi exatamente o que eu fiz.

O lugar estava vazio. Até mesmo Yamino-kun já havia ido dormir. Fui direto para a cozinha e abri a geladeira à procura do leite. Depois de encontrá-lo peguei uma panela, despejei um pouco de leite dentro e liguei o fogo para aquecê-lo.

Quando era pequena e não conseguia dormir, eu sempre esquentava um pouco de leite e em pouco tempo adormecia sem problema algum.

Quando o leite ficou pronto, não me senti muito disposta a subir as escadas e voltar para o quarto que me fora designado. Sentei-me no sofá e fiquei a contemplar as chamas avermelhadas e tendo meu pensamento levado até Loki...

Droga! Por que ele não saía da minha cabeça? Ele iria embora no dia seguinte!

Tomei um grande gole do leite morno no copo e voltei a olhar para o fogo, lembrando-me do dia em que o havia conhecido... Fora totalmente por acaso que ele entrara em minha vida, mas agora... Era impossível imaginá-la sem ele...

Tomei outro gole do leite. Perguntava-me quando o sono iria me vencer para que eu pudesse ir para o quarto dormir como um anjinho esperando o próximo dia...

- Mayura?

Gelei ao ouvir a voz de Loki-kun vindo de trás de mim. Argh! Por que ele sempre chegava por detrás e sempre conseguia com que eu me sentisse completamente sem reação?!

- O que faz acordada, Mayura? – Ele perguntou enquanto sentava-se ao meu lado no sofá.

Lutei contra mim mesma para não olhar para ele, mas enfim, foi impossível, logo que minha resposta demorou a vir, ele pousou a mão na minha testa verificando minha temperatura e eu tive que olhar para ele!

- Está se sentindo mal, por acaso? Eu te disse que não deveria ter ficado com aquela roupa molhada... – Ele falou enquanto fazia umas caretas de desgosto.

Porém ele não percebeu que eu estava completamente estática, e tudo pela a maravilhosa visão que tive...

Ele estava sem camisa. Exibia seu corpo perfeito para mim, e eu, claro, fiquei totalmente vermelha com tal visão.

- Não está com febre... – ele falou enquanto tomava minha mão e verificou o pulso – Mas está com o rosto vermelho.

- Estou bem. – falei afastando a mão dele de mim.

- Ainda não respondeu o que está fazendo aqui.

- Err... – não sabia o que responder. Dizer que estava pensando nele e não consegui dormir? Não, nem pensar. Formulei uma resposta, mas quando abri a boca para responder outro raio iluminou o céu e eu soltei um gritinho que ficou abafado porque coloquei a mão sobre a boca, não precisava que mais ninguém acordasse e ficasse me indagando o porquê de eu estar acordada;

- Estava com medo dos raios? – ele perguntou depois que meu susto passou, sem saber o que mais fazer, acenei com a cabeça, afinal, não era de todo mentira.

- Não se preocupe, Mayura. Você está segura aqui dentro. Não há porquê ter medo.

Ah, ele estava enganado. Havia sim o que temer. Ele. A mim mesma. Não estava raciocinando normalmente desde que ele me dissera que...

O encarei novamente, ele agora estava com o olhar fixo nas chamas, que também pareciam lhe trazer lembranças do passado.

- Você está triste, não é? – ele disparou a pergunta de repente, me pegando de surpresa.

- Do que você...? – Não terminei a frase, pois ele me cortou.

- Com a nossa partida... Você está muito calada desde que a disse que... Que eu sou um deus...

Abaixei a cabeça. Mesmo que eu tentasse fugir de tudo isso, iria acabar me alcançando.

- Eu não quero que vá, Loki-kun. – Opa! Meus lábios se moveram involuntariamente de novo! Por que meu corpo começou a agir sem meu consentimento?

Loki olhou para mim com uma expressão que eu não conseguia decifrar, em seu olhar vários sentimentos se mesclavam. Felicidade, tristeza, confusão, perplexidade, indecisão... Ele sim era um verdadeiro mistério... Um que não tinha solução...

- Por quê? – ele indagou como se a resposta não fosse bastante óbvia.

E novamente meu corpo ia contra as ordens mandadas.

Comecei a chorar. E meus lábios se moveram respondendo a pergunta de Loki-kun.

- Porque eu te amo...

Fechei meus olhos tentando fazer com que as lágrimas parassem de vir, e senti a mão dele tocar meu rosto, enxugando as lágrimas e depois ele segurou meu queixo.

Atrevi-me a abrir um pouco os olhos. Ele me encarava com aquele olhar enigmático que eu nunca sabia distinguir, e, que às vezes, me assustava.

- É... É verdade, Mayura? – ele falou com a voz falha, eu apenas acenei com a cabeça olhando agora para um ponto qualquer no chão. – Mas... Por quê?

- O quê?

- Por quê me ama? Eu nunca... Nunca fiz nada para que você me amasse...

- Eu não sei... – falei com a voz embargada sentindo mais e mais lágrimas rolando por meu rosto. – Eu apenas te amo...

Agora era que eu não conseguiria mais encará-lo.

- Mayura... Olhe para mim – ele fez com que eu o encarasse, quando meus olhos encontraram os dele senti uma corrente elétrica passar por meu corpo. – Você... Tem certeza?

- É claro que sim!

Falei decidida. Mas no instante seguinte a frase que eu ainda pretendia terminar morreu na garganta quando senti os lábios de Loki-kun contra os meus.

A mão com que ele segurava meu rosto deslizou até meus cabelos e fez um leve afago antes de dirigir-se até minha nuca onde ele me puxou para mais junto de si. Sua outra mão estava em minha cintura e meu puxava para mais perto, fazendo com que nossos corpos ficassem colados.

Não consegui mais resistir. Fechei meus olhos e deixei que ele aprofundasse o beijo.

Minha razão foi por água abaixo quando senti a língua dele tocar na minha. E inconscientemente levei minhas mãos ao peito nu dele

Loki brincava com meus cabelos, e acariciava levemente minha cintura, fazendo com que eu soltasse vários suspiros.

Ele passou as mãos nas minhas costas e fez com que eu me levantasse. Sem que percebêssemos começamos a andar para trás. Subimos cuidadosamente os degraus da escada e uma vez ou outra esbarramos em algumas coisas a tinham no corredor.

Com certa dificuldade, Loki-kun abriu a porta do seu quarto, e depois me puxou para dentro, fechando a porta logo em seguida. Eu estava completamente inebriada para pensar no que estava acontecendo, Loki fez com que eu me deitasse em sua cama e ficou arqueado sobre mim, sem parar de me beijar.

Por um instante, ele deixou de beijar meus lábios e desceu seus beijos para me pescoço, eu cravei minhas unhas em suas costas, o mundo parecia girar naquele momento!

- Eu também te amo, Mayura. – ele falou me encarando, eu completamente ofegante, depositei um beijo em seus lábios, e logo em seguida algumas lágrimas rolaram por meu rosto.

- Não vá, Loki-kun. – supliquei, ele deu um selinho em meu pescoço.

- Como eu poderia, Mayura? – ele falou sorrindo e não pude evitar e sorri também. – Mas eu tenho um pedido para lhe fazer.

- O que é? – perguntei curiosa, enquanto sentia ele enxugando as lágrimas de meu rosto.

- Quero que durma aqui comigo, Mayura. – Lancei um olhar surpreso para Loki que apenas sorriu marotamente.- Não é nada disso que está pensando. Quero apenas protegê-la de seus medos, para que você durma tranqüila.

Ele deitou-se ao meu lado na cama de casal, logo em seguia me abraçou fortemente e novamente deu-me um selinho no pescoço.

- Você é a pessoa com quem quero estar para enfrentar meus medos, Loki-kun. Só você.

Fechei meus olhos e sorri. Entre aqueles braços eu sabia que estava segura, que ele não me deixaria, que tudo ficaria bem, pois um deus me protegia...

N/A: Oiii!!

O q acharam da fic? Eh a primeira q eu faço de Mythical Sleuth Loki, espero que tenha ficado bom. (Até pq eu nunca assisti o anime todo... Ç.Ç)

Axo que esse foi o maior capítulo que jah fiz em toda a minha vida, ficou grande, hein? XD

Bom, deixem seus reviews falando o que axaram , ok?

Pode ser que eu faça uma fic,um segmento dessa, mas isso vai depender da opinião de vocês e se eu for capaz, pois como eu falei, não assisti o anime todo.

Obrigado por lerem!

Bjimmm

Liligi.


End file.
